Patch Notes: Version 1.96
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.96 November 5, 2008 Servers are UP and I am pleased to present to you the patch notes for 1.96. Enjoy! *Edit to patch notes **There was one note missing about Theurgists. Theurgists *Theurgist pet spell piercing is now capped at the same percentage as the Theurgist's personal spell piercing at 20% of their level. The Camelot Team proudly presents version 1.96. Casting classes were the focus of this patch cycle with the Spiritmaster, Wizard, and Enchanter classes all receiving new spells. Several new trophies have been made available, and delves have been added to all remains to help make creating trophies easier for trophy hunters everywhere. This patch also brings a continuation of the Shrouded Isles armor updates which began in version 1.95. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES *Through careful breeding and many long hours of magical training, player controlled mounts will now allow players to travel at the same speed as the Speed of the Realm provided by Hasteners throughout the lands. This change will affect all player controlled mounts with the exception of the free Level 10 mount. *After slaving away for many long hours, the Taxidermists of the realms have finally managed to figure out how to make trophies out of the remains of the following monsters: Vaerin, Torst, Samut, Yefeu, Tutankhsekhmet, Andranchos Xuthos, Echo of Qebehsenuef, and Mesedsubastet. These monsters will now drop remains. Note: Samut, Tutankhsekhmet, Echo of Qebehsenuef, and Mesedsubastet will drop remains only if you or someone in your group needs credit for their respective encounters. You will be able to get these remains by turning in Reforming Essences of the Afrit to the Trogo Zontanos Mageia and selecting their name if you already have credit for these encounters. *The Taxidermists found in the Housing Markets have adopted titles befitting their status that will alert players as to what types of remains they will be able to convert into trophies. *Remains that drop from monsters will now list the trophy potion that is required to make them into a trophy. *The loading screen tip which describes the quest indicator has now been updated to reflect the new graphic. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Shield Changes *Shield Block Cap has been lowered to 60%. Realm Ability Changes *The Realm Ability Ignore Pain now correctly has a self-only spell widget. Animists *Animist pet spell piercing is now capped at the same percentage as the Animist's personal spell piercing at 20% of their Level. Enchanters *An AOE Damage and Debuff spell has been added to the Bedazzling Specialization line. **Level 9 Field of Rapture 3.0s cast / 20s duration 1500 range / 350 radius 25 Damage (Heat) / 10% Heat Resist Debuff 7 power **Level 19 Array of Rapture 3.0s cast / 20s duration 1500 range / 350 radius 53 Damage (Heat) / 10% Heat Resist Debuff 15 power **Level 30 Sea of Rapture 3.0s cast / 25s duration 1500 range / 350 radius 5 Damage (Heat) / 15% Heat Resist Debuff 24 power **Level 40 Sky of Rapture 3.0s cast / 25s duration 1500 range / 350 radius 113 Damage (Heat) / 15% Heat Resist Debuff 32 power **Level 50 Galaxy of Rapture 3.0s cast / 30s duration 1500 range / 350 radius 141 Damage (Heat) / 15% Heat Resist Debuff 40 power *A Pet-only De-mesmerize spell has been added to the Enchantment Baseline. **Level 16 Awaken Ally 2.0s cast 1000 range 6 power *A Pet-only Mesmerization Dampening buff has been added to the Enchantment Mastery Specialization line. **Level 6 Stir Focus 4.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 10% Mesmerization Dampening 10 power **Level 17 Prompt Focus 4.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 25% Mesmerization Dampening 17 power **Level 27 Stimulate Focus 4.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 3% Mesmerization Dampening 23 power **Level 37 Provoke Focus 4.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 52% Mesmerization Dampening 29 power **Level 47 Galvanize Focus 4.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 65% Mesmerization Dampening 35 power *A Pet-only Damage Add has been added to the Enchantment Mastery Specialization line. **Level 39 Lustrous Arms 3.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 15. Damage Add 0 power **Level 4 Effulgent Arms 3.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 20.0 Damage Add 0 power *A Pet-only Combat and Casting Speed buff has been added to the Enchantment Mastery Specialization line. **Level 36 Anger of the Underhill Instant Cast / 30s duration 2000 range 25% Melee Speed Increase / 15% Casting Speed Increase 23 power **Level 46 Wrath of the Underhill Instant Cast / 30s duration 2000 range 50% Melee Speed Increase / 30% Casting Speed Increase 30 power Heretics *The Heretic Self-Only Spell Piercing Buff Spells in their Enhancement Specialization line now correctly have a self-only spell widget. Savages *The Savage Health to Fatigue spells in the Savagery line now correctly have self-only spell widgets. Spiritmasters *The Spell Icon for the Level 19 Suppression Specialization De-mesmerize spell has been changed. *A Pet-only De-mesmerize spell has been added to the Summoning Baseline. **Level 16 Awaken Spirit 2.0s cast 1000 range 6 power *The Level 5 Pet-Only Dexterity / Quickness buff in the Spirit Enhancement Specialization line has been removed. *The Damage Shield in the Summoning Specialization line has had it's duration increased from one minute to five minutes. *A Pet-only Mesmerization Dampening buff has been added to the Spirit Enhancement Specialization line. **Level 5 Firm Warrior Spirit 4.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 10% Mesmerization Dampening 10 power **Level 14 Persevering Warrior Spirit 4.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 23% Mesmerization Dampening 16 power **Level 26 Resolute Warrior Spirit 4.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 39% Mesmerization Dampening 23 power **Level 35 Tenacious Warrior Spirit 4.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 52% Mesmerization Dampening 29 power **Level 45 Indomitable Warrior Spirit 4.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 65% Mesmerization Dampening 35 power The Pet-only Combat Speed buff in the Spirit Enhancement Specialization line has had its bonus values changed as follows. Casting speed, duration, range, and power remain unchanged. Level 10 Spirit of Melee % Melee Haste **Level 16 Spirit of Attack 10% Melee Haste Level 21 Spirit of Combat 12% Melee Haste **Level 27 Spirit of Battle 14% Melee Haste Level 34 Spirit of War 17% Melee Haste **Level 41 Spirit of Strife 20% Melee Haste *A Pet-only Damage Add has been added to the Spirit Enhancement Specialization line. **Level 37 Spirit's Rage 3.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 15. Damage Add 0 power **Level 47 Spirit's Fury 3.0s cast / 20m duration 1000 range 20.0 Damage Add 0 power Wizards *The Single-target Damage and Debuff in the Ice Specialization line has had its casting time decreased from 3.0s to 2.s and had its damage values adjusted as follows. Range, debuff values, duration, and power cost remain unchanged. **Level 3 Searing Wind (Minor) 15 Damage (Cold) **Level 6 Searing Wind (Lesser) 26 Damage (Cold) **Level 12 Searing Wind 52 Damage (Cold) **Level 16 Searing Gust (Minor) 69 Damage (Cold) **Level 21 Searing Gust 90 Damage (Cold) **Level 27 Searing Wave (Minor) 115 Damage (Cold) **Level 37 Searing Wave 156 Damage (Cold) **Level 47 Searing Blast 199 Damage (Cold) *The AOE Damage and Debuff in the Ice Specialization Line has had its damage values adjusted as follows. Casting speed, range, debuff values, debuff duration, and power cost remain unchanged. **Level (?) Simmering Cloud 25 Damage (Cold) **Level 14 Broiling Cloud 44 Damage (Cold) **Level 22 Sweltering Cloud 6 Damage (Cold) **Level 29 Burning Cloud 9 Damage (Cold) **Level 36 Torrid Cloud 111 Damage (Cold) **Level 46 Boiling Cloud 141 Damage (Cold) *A casted snare has been added to the Cold Magic Specialization line. This snare will not leave an immunity timer on the target when it fades or is removed. Level 9 Cooling Tendrils 2.5s cast / 20s duration / 60s recast 1500 range 50% Snare (Cold) 14 power **Level 19 Chilling Tendrils 2.5s cast / 30s duration / 60s recast 1500 range 50% Snare (Cold) 20 power **Level 30 Frosting Tendrils 2.5s cast / 40s duration / 60s recast 1500 range / 350 radius 50% Snare (Cold) 27 power **Level 40 Numbing Tendrils 2.5s cast / 50s duration / 60s recast 1500 range / 350 radius 50% Snare (Cold) 34 power **Level 50 Freezing Tendrils 2.5s cast / 60s duration / 60s recast 1500 range / 350 radius 50% Snare (Cold) 40 power TUTORIAL NOTES Item Notes *Fur-Lined Leather Sleeves, which are received in the Tutorial zone, are now correctly dyable with Leather Dye. CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General Albion *Players may once again use the horse route between Avalon Marsh and Yarley's Farm. *Quests Albion AC 700 Tradeskill This quest no longer asks players to create an item that requires Woodworking skill. *Quests Midgard Big Cat Hunting This quest will now correctly grant credit for killing saber-toothed cats in Delling Crater. Albion Monsters *Brother Willem, the Healer, has relocated to the Prydwen Keep Bridge at the request of the Bishop. *Item Notes The Foil Hat of Swirling Thoughts is now dyable with enamel dye. *The /use icon for the Greater Nereid Potion has been changed to distinguish it as a water-breathing effect. *(Hibernia) Midnight Marauder Battle Helm, which drops from Glimmer Strikers, will now correctly drop as a Level 51 item. *The /use ability on Slyther's Tooth, a drop from Slyther in The Lion's Den Battleground, will now be usable by players who have reached Level 9. *The Protection of Midwinter buff attached to the Midwinter Medal of Honor now correctly has a self-only spell widget. *The /use icons for the Strong Draught of Power and Improved Elixir of Speed now correctly have self-only spell widgets. SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Item Notes *On all Trials of Atlantis-enabled servers, new versions of the chestpieces from the Shrouded Isles Epic Dungeons of Tuscaran Glacier, Galladoria, and Caer Sidi have been introduced. These chestpieces will now drop in place of the first version of these items, but the existing chestpieces will not be replaced in your inventory. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES General *Bolstering Battlecry, Cowering Bellow, Resillient Will, Guided Strike, Energizing Aura, Cleansing Aura, and Leadership in the Warlord Master Level line now correctly have PBAOE spell widgets. *Forceful Zephyr in the Sojourner Master Level line no longer incorrectly has a ground-target spell widget. *Faultfinder in the Battlemaster Master Level line now correctly has a self-only spell widget. *Item Notes The buffs that players recieve from equipping the Legendary Bows from the Trials of Atlantis zones now have the correct self-only spell widgets. LABYRINTH WORLD NOTES *Item Notes Mythirians found in the Labyrinth are now able to be sold to vendors for gold. Their values are based off of the Champion Level Requirement to use them, and are as follows: **Champion Level 6 Mythirian: 50 gold Champion Level 8 Mythirian: 100 gold **Champion Level 10 Mythirian: 150 gold TRADESKILLS Alchemy *The recipe for the reactive draining arcanium armor tincture will no longer list silvery faerie hair as a required ingredient. Theurgists *Theurgist pet spell piercing is now capped at the same percentage as the Theurgist's personal spell piercing at 20% of their Level. Category:Patch Notes